Protect and Love
by FoxxFlame
Summary: Chuck has always loved John Casey, but figured that he would never be loved back. Boy was he wrong.


Chuck was, and still is, incredibly smart. He simply hides it all behind his mask of a goof. He had known since he was gay since he was nine years old. So when he first laid eyes on John Case, Chuck was smart enough to realize that he'd fallen in love with the man at first sight. But he was also smart enough to know that the rough, tough, military man would never see him in that light.

So Chuck pretended to be in love with Sarah, his other handler. But he could barely stomach the times when they kissed, or even touched. Chuck would awake everyday, and silently hope that something would happen at the Buy More so that he'd be able to talk to, maybe even touch Casey. And he got a chance today.

"Shoplifter in aisle two, could you get him Casey?" Chuck whispered, coming to stand next to the man. Casey looked at him out of the corner of his eye before looking into aisle two.

"Description?"

"The tall, blonde guy, wearing the red and grey jacket. He's got a bunch of things in his pant pockets." Chuck said, and even as they were talking, the man picked up a five-pack of flash drives and sticks them in his pocket/ Chuck and Casey share a brief look, before Casey stormed over and picked the man up by the back of his shirt.

"Let's go see how Big Mike deals with shoplifters." Casey growls, and proceeds to drag the man into the main office. Chuck smiled, and went back to his station. When the cops dragged the shoplifter out of the store, Casey came over to Chuck.

"How'd you know Bartowski?" Casey asked, leaning on the desk. Chuck smiled, and decided to let a little bit of his intelligence out. Maybe it would impress the other man enough to, maybe, get a smile.

"When he walked in, he went straight for the small, expensive, things. And when he left that aisle, his pockets were bulged." Chuck said, and was rewarded with the smallest of grins from the man of his heart.

"You are learning." Casey said, and went back to working the floor. Chuck rode on that high for two hours, which is when Sarah came in and kissed him. All the joy drained out of him, and he barely concealed a wince.

"Hey Chuckie, are you ready for our date?" Sarah asked, rubbing herself on his arm. It took all of Chuck's strength to keep from snapping at the blonde. He hated being called Chuckie, he had told Sarah not to call him by that name, but did she listen? NO!

"Actually Sarah, I'm not feeling all that well. I think I'm just going to go home and rest tonight. Sorry." Chuck said, detangling his arm from her grasp and heading out. In truth, there was nothing he would have enjoyed more then to go out on a date. Just not with Sarah. So involved in his thinking, Chuck didn't notice a pair of bright light blue eyes following him out.

When he got home, he saw a note left by Morgan, saying that he'd be gone for a week, seeing a friend. Chuck sighed, went to his room and changed into sweats and a white wife-beater. Then he went back to the living room and played a few video games for a couple of hours, trying to relax. It was working. He was still wound tight as a string.

Then, at about 10:20 pm, there came a loud knocking at the door. Chuck sighed, and went to answer it. He thought it was either Elle, or Awesome. Maybe Sarah. But when he opened the door, it was John Casey who stood outside. He had changed into a black button down shirt and jeans. He looked sinfully delicious.

"Hey Casey. I'm not feeling real well, so can we talk later?" Chuck asked, closing the door a little, but Casey shoved his way inside and slammed the door shut behind him. He stalked towards Chuck.

"Who is she Chuck?" The man growled out, trapping chuck against a wall. Chuck was slightly scared, and kind of turned on by this. But he tried to escape, not wanting to be found out. But Casey put an arm up on either side of him.

"I don't know what you mean Casey." Chuck said in a meek voice, not looking at the man.

"I don't believe you Chuck." Casey said, and Chuck ducked under an arm, scurried to the other side of the room, putting the couch in-between them.

"I've noticed that you've been cold towards Walker lately. Canceling dates, avoiding her whenever you can. And today I noticed that you winced when she touched you." Casey said, walking closer to Chuck. Chuck had a quick flash of a lion stalking his prey.

"So, my question is, who is the girl that you love now?" Casey asked, and Chuck froze. He hadn't known that Casey had noticed his behavior. He was kind of glad that Casey hadn't discovered that it was him that Chuck loved. But it wouldn't last, he had to escape.

But he had paused in thought for too long. Casey had circled the couch and come until they stood toe to toe. Chuck snapped out of his daze, ready to run for the nearest exit, only to discover his face was centimeters away from his love.

"SHIT!" He yelled, scrambling away, but once again, found himself pressed against a wall.

"Who?" Casey asked again. Chuck didn't answer, looking over the man's shoulder.

"DAMN IT CHUCK! WHO ARE YOU IN LOVE WITH!!" Casey yelled, slamming his hand against the wall next to Chuck's head. This startled him, and he broke.

"YOU!" He yelled, then clasped both hands over his mouth and looked at Casey, wide eyed. Casey looked puzzled.

"What?" Casey whispered. Chuck shook his head back and forth frantically, and moved his hands.

"Nothing." He squealed. He actually squealed. One more time, Chuck tried to escape, wanting to crawl into a hole and stay there. But, once again, Casey wouldn't let him. Only this time, he wrapped his arms around Chuck's waist, from behind, and pulled the young man to his chest. Chuck squirmed, trying to get free; hopping that Casey wouldn't notice his growing erection.

"It wasn't nothing. Sounded like you love me. Now be truthful, do you?" Casey whispered in Chuck's ear, sounding so very gentle. It sent shivers up his spine. Chuck stopped squirming, and for a brief moment, he allowed himself to enjoy the warmth the radiated from Casey's very core. He knew he was caught, and that Casey would most likely kill him, so better die with a clean soul.

"Yes John. I love you. Always did. It was never Sarah, always you held my heart." He confessed, then closed his eyes, and braced for an attack. A hand gripped his shoulder, spun him around, and he waited to be hit. But instead he was kissed.

When Casey, no, John began nipping at his lips, asking entrance, he immediately granted entrance. He moaned, God the man could use his tongue. Chuck felt his knees begin to give, he wrapped his arms around John's neck, John but his hands on Chuck's waist, not only giving him a solid hold on his love, but also brought their bodies closer together. Both men gasped when their erections brushed together. They pulled apart, but remained in the embrace.

"So does that mean you love me to John,"

"Yes, I love you Chuck. Always did, I simply thought you liked Walker."

"Well I don't. I love you, and if you don't fuck me in the next ten seconds, I'm going to fuck you." Chuck purred, and bit back a gasp when John released him just long enough to strip them both, carry him to the bedroom and throw him on the bed. But he did gasp when he saw how big his John really was. Fully erect, and the tip dripping with precum. John crawled on the bed, pressed his mouth to Chuck's in a fevered kiss, while gently pressing one long finger into his lover's hole. When John pressed two in, and scissored them, Chuck moaned, and bucked his hips upwards.

"More." He gasped out, surging up to bite and suck at John's throat, leaving a bright mark for the entire world to see. John moaned, positioned himself and plunged all the way into his lover. He then paused, allowing Chuck to adjust, before moving. The only sounds after that were the occasional grunts, groans, and moans from both men as John thrust in and out. There was the occasional sound of slapping flesh on flesh when Chuck bucked his hips up to meet John's thrust. When they cummed, and they did so in a blinding flash of pure passion, John collapsed on top of Chuck.

They lay like that for a while, resting in the comfortable afterglow and love. When John finally moved, they maneuvered each other so that John was spooning Chuck, his chest pressed firmly against the younger back.

"Love you John." Chuck said, pulling a blanket over them and falling into a light sleep.

"Love you Chuck." John replied, following his lover into Dreamland.

**Author's Note: Hey everyone. It's been a while since I've posted, so do your stuff and review, letting me know how I'm doing. Also, I'm looking for some great music for a special friend. If you could, leave a list of your top five favorite songs in a review, and I'll let you know if they make the cut. Thanks again everyone. =^-^=**


End file.
